One of the problems with wearable devices relates to communications. For purposes here, examples of problems with ear piece systems are described although the present invention is not necessarily limited to this particular context. For example, where there are two earpieces a Bluetooth transmission failure may be detected between the two earpieces precluding an inter-ear system from working. Even with recalibration and RF tuning, a persistent and unacceptable drop in output from the paired earpiece may occur. Such performance is untenable, as devices should work in a number of different use environments and user situations. Using the 2.4 GHz band, this wavelength may be absorbed to a great degree by the surrounding soft tissues of the head, brain and neck. Further, transmission power may be limited by space as well as the requirement of device placement at the external auditory canal. Power requirements using high frequency communications such as those found in the ISM band or Bluetooth standard to adequately transmit to a counterpart wireless earpiece may be physiologically unacceptable. FM transmissions may also have issues with interference, privacy concerns and geographical variances. Additionally, Bluetooth standard transmissions may not be able to accommodate to the anatomic demands of transmission through or around the soft tissues of the cranium. Still further, such a system may be unstable in high humidity environments such as on a beach, walking through snow, on a forest floor or while submerged in water. What is needed is an improved wearable device which may communicate with other wearable devices.